User talk:Adam Restling/Archive 4
Gin and Rangiku's home district Hey, I was wondering if you could maybe check the Japanese Bleach Wiki for information on "64 - The North Alley of Wandering Spirits". It's suppose to be the Rukongai district Gin and Rangiku are from and the info was released in "Bleach the 3rd Phantom". But we don't really have any other information on it. Could you see if the Japanese Bleach Wiki has anything more? Thanks! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) PS. Utterly unrelated to the above, Kubo seems to have talked about the new Gotei 13 characters he introduced in MASK in his interview on page 265 and 266. Apparently there are translation of those sections of the interview floating around. But I haven't seen any. Do you know of a place were I can get translations of that bit of the interview? Let me know if you do! Thanks in advance! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for looking into it for me. That's unfortunate that no actual name was released. Depressing to since I would have loved to know the name of Gin and Rangiku's home district. By the looks of it, interview translation stop just at the page before the page I need. Which is not good. I guess I'll stick the pages in question in the translation corner and if you feel like having a glance through them and putting down the gist of what Kubo is saying about the characters, that would be great and then we can move on from there. Thanks for looking into this for me. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Sealed State Hey Adam, this is just a personal question, though it may also benefit the wiki depending on the answer. In multiple sources, including this wiki, the sealed form of a Zanpakuto tends to be referred to as the "sealed state," or something along those lines. Is this more of a descriptive term, or could it actually be interpreted as a proper name for the form (i.e. Shikai and Bankai)? Also, is it a fanon term, or does it actually have basis in the manga (if it has kanji corresponding to it, etc.)? I'd appreciate it if you could help me out at your convenience, sorry for the trouble. Mohrpheus (talk) 04:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Translations Can you get the translations for the the Kido Corps and 10th and 11th divisions from the masked pages. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) High Speed Regeneration Thanks for the info on the sealed Zanpakuto, it was pretty interesting. I have another personal request, one that I am pretty sure I can put to use. The term "high-speed regeneration" is consistently used in the manga by Shinigami and Arrancar alike, so I was wondering if you could find the kanji that the term is translated from, since it actually appears to be the name of the ability. I know you have a lot to do, so again, I'm in no hurry to get this info. Mohrpheus (talk) 13:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the output, that's pretty interesting. So if Kubo actually coined the term for the ability, then we should probably use that instead of the translation that the scanlators use. I'll probably have to bring this up to somebody, heh. Mohrpheus (talk) 14:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect? and give some feedback when you have a chance. I'd like to gather as much input & thoughts on this change as possible so that I can present it to wikia (if you don't want something passed on to them, its not a problem). It would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike or any suggestions etc. Thanks for your input, 20:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Requests? Hey, are you still around? I have a couple of translation questions, but the Translation Corner has been a bit on the silent side lately. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: No problem, get to it when you can. I just saw that you were on wikipedia as I was and I remembered that there were a few things that could use your aid here. Whatever you can do, whenever you can do it is perfectly acceptable--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 07:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Kishi Hey. I didn't want to open it up over on the translation corner, but I don't like the translation you provided for Kishi. It appears in our Important Terms page as Holdlet(s), but while I respect your authority when it comes to translation, I have to say I don't find this translation adequate and that's because English, unlike Japanese, cannot be reinvented simply by adding two kanji together. Having dabbled a little in translation in the past, I think the most crucial thing I learned is that you must transform the spirit of one code into the spirit of another and not just the literal meaning. My solution in this case would be one of analogy: Since Kishi is the antithesis of Reishi and since 子 in Reishi is translated as 'particles', I think it ought to be translated similarly in Kishi. The only question is, particles of what? Well, since I started off with an analogy I might as well see it through: Reishi is officially translated in this site as 'spirit particles', I therefore suggest we translate Kishi as either 'matter particles' or 'substance particles'. Please let me know what you think. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 16:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :When I said English can't be "reinvented" what I meant was that in Japanese (and other kanji written languages) you can basically create a new word simply by adding two kanji or more together. It is very common for all manga writers to invent new terms using previously unknown kanji combinations, reishi and kishi are examples of it. Your suggestions of 'soulet' and 'holdlet' are probably very academically accurate but the average (teenaged) Bleach fan who would come across a word they don't know and can't find in any online dictionary will just be confused by them. :I think the person who decided to translate 子 as particles had the same idea you had, it was meant to create a diminutive form and since it was the building blocks of souls and the worlds they live in, it made sense to equate it to particles such as atoms. Spiritrons are yet another wink in that direction, except this time the reference was to specific particles - neutrons or electrons. In a way, kishi could be a general name for all of our world's particles from the atom down. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 16:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) OK. I need to think about it some more, maybe bring in an admin/committee member or two to have their opinions. In the meanwhile, you still haven't commented on my suggestions of 'matter/substance particles'. Are they any good? One last thing, do you think we should change the given translation of Reishi to soullets if we do choose to keep holdlets as kishi? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 20:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hell Verse Invitation Scans - Translation? Hey, Adam! I know I haven't talked to you at all, so this might seem weird, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted the raws from the Hell Verse Invitation Book, because, unlike you, I can't speak a word of Japanese. I think it would be beneficial to me and this site if you could approve. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 06:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hell Verse Invitation Scans Hey Adam, Thanks for your approval. Do you want me to upload the images now, because it won't take too long and you'll probably have no trouble translating them, as they're only at least one sentence long. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 08:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hell Verse Invitation Scans - Translation Hey Adam! Thanks for getting back so quickly! Anyways, here's pictures no. 1,2 and 3 (I won't upload more than three, otherwise the admins would probably delete them for fear of spoilers): Take your time translating them, if you can...no rush...plenty of time until Hell Chapter is subbed! Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 07:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Your hell verse book scans are amazing!!! you should upload more but if you dont want to then thats fine. you could upload them and if the admins delete them dont add more because they did not delete the three on here, it would be good to upload them so bleach wiki users like me and others who have not got the book can see it. Im Ichimaru-Tsang by the way. Could use some help... This clip, starting at about 0:03 to about 0:05, is from Episode 314. Now, I have most of the symbols down; 護廷十三隊流掃除心... but it's that last symbol that's gotten me. Can you lend a hand, or do the symbols for yourself? --Reikson (talk) 19:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the assist; it was that last symbol that really got me. Most of them were easy to discern, simply by context. The last four were complicated, but thanks to dicts.info, I managed to hunt down 掃除 by sheer happenstance, while 流 and 心 were much easier to decipher. --Reikson (talk) 01:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey, Adam! Long time no hear! Sorry for throwing all of this at you, but can I ask the progress of the Hell Verse scans? I know you probably have forgotten, which is okay. Anyways, if you have time, could you go through them for me, seeing as you are online now? Thanks, 02:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Adam Im wondering if you are even around. There are alot of things going up on the translation corner and more or less they need to get done sooner rather then later. So if you could it would help otherwise if your using software on some site to facilitate the translations you do it would help to let us know so that we can start handling the translations on a regular and productive pace. Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 15:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey... I don't know what's with this, but... Look, the Translation Corner's getting pretty cluttered. In addition to that, someone over on LiveJournal translated certain parts of MASKED that has to do with certain still-unnamed techniques that we've seen recently... This leads to a bunch of scanned images of MASKED that's been put up. 1. First relevant page. 2. Second relevant page. 3. Third relevant page. 4. Fourth relevant page. 5. Fifth relevant page. 6. Sixth relevant page. 7. All hadō-type kidō thus far. 8. All bakudō-type kidō thus far. Oh, and before I forget; translations for some of the attacks described in MASKED. A little much, yes, but still relevant and helpful, no? --Reikson (talk) 16:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Episode 326 Hey Adam, as long long as you are around, can I get a quick check on something from you? Would you mind looking at the kanji for Episode 326 and seeing what you get for the name, I ask because We have it as The Twin Hinamori's but in other places I have seen it as The Twin Hinamori and The Twin Hinamoris. Any chance you can discern which is correct based on the kanji?-- Alright, thanks Adam.-- Translation update Just so you know the primary focus right now is the unmasked pages and content with all other translations being secondary unless they are something you can do simple and easy. Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 21:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Technique questions Ok I need some help here with some of the techniques that you translated. Urahara Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu (九十六京火架封滅) "ninety-six capitol fire-suspended seal destruction" = the translation we have for this same attack is radically different. What we already have is: hado # 91. Senjū Kōten Taihō (千手皎天汰炮, Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear) Keikaigi (繫界儀) "world-tying rite" = I have no idea what this pertains to. Harribel Trident (トライデント Toraidento) "trident" = Does the page give any other detail other then the name. In fact this is a question for all the techniques given.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 06:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Well yes we have been trying to get some description and references for the techniques so they are properly placed. Though it would help us tremendously if the descriptions that are given for each technique were placed with the translated names. The point is that we want to have everything of what Kubo was trying to say about the abilities so we arent making stuff up and actually going by what he has created. I know your still working on the other techniques but given us definitons for the techniques already created would be of a great help, thank you.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk''')]] 13:28, July 23, 2011 (UTC)